Ryan Ferran
Ryan Ferran is an ex-Imperial general who deserted after losing faith in the Empire's leadership. He later became one of the Coalition's most famous members in his lifetime. History "Mother, when will father come home from work?" "Not for a long time, sweetie,"- Ryan, asking his mother about his father after he died.' Childhood Ryan was born in a small house 10 miles east of Keldabe on Mandalore, 15 years before the start of the Clone Wars. At an early age, like many of his kind, he was taught how to fight in close-quarters and from distance. Early on, it was clear he was going to be better at close to medium range fights than from longer ranges, so his father, Joeseph Ferran, stopped training him with snipers. His other training, though, was cut short when he was 8, when his father died of wounds after a bar fight against 4 drunk Mandalorians. As Ryan watched in horror as his father was being killed before his eyes, a passerby named Kal Skirata broke up the fight, killing 2 of the Mandalorians and hurting the other 2. His efforts were in vain, as Joeseph died 4 hours later of injuries. Skirata took it upon himself to train the young boy at the request of the family. Skirata trained Ferran rigorously for 3 years until he had to train commandos on Kamino. Clone Wars and Rift Storm Inspired by Kal's teachings, Ryan finished his training and went on to learn to be a capable pilot under the teachings of his older brother, Nathaniel. At 17 years old and 3 years into the Clone Wars, a rouge Mandalorian clan by the name of Crussandi attacked Keldabe, a city near where they lived, on a day Ryan's whole family was there. The battle was only for two hours, but in those 2 hours, a Crussandi airstrike hit a building near where Ryan's brother and mother were. It collapsed, killing his mother and fatally wounding his brother. Believing Skirata was still on Kamino, Ryan had no life left on Mandalore. He then liquefied the assets the family owned, 5 acres of land, a small house, and 2 landspeeders, for enough cash to buy a starfighter and began to fly to Coruscant. Once outside the gravity well and able to make a hyperspace jump, a sudden rift storm formed, transporting him and his fighter to Coruscant, 17 years after the Battle of Endor. Imperial Life Once on Coruscant, and not knowing really what happened, Ryan joined the military academy. Knowing that this planet was not like the one Skirata and his family had told him stories of as a child, he quickly came up with a fake birth date, birthplace, and background. Suspicious but not worried, they accepted him and he quickly moved onto officer training. Within 3 years, he had been promoted to Lt. Colonel an was in command of a large garrison on Kuat. Around 20 years after the Battle of Endor, another Rift Storm happen, although much larger, bringing the entire Empire with it. Knowing he still had a job to do, he continued his command without any major disruptions, unlike other garrisons. His skills improving and continuing to serve the Empire valiantly, he grabbed the attention of one very important figure in the Emperor's eyes, Darth Vader. Impressed by the young man's abilities, he invited him to a dinner he was having with the Grand Moffs and the Emperor. Stunned, Ryan was forced to accept, knowing what would happen if he denied. Baffled and amazed by the young man, Palpatine publicly promoted Ryan to General and was put in charge of a fleet of 6 ships and a large garrison in Kuat's capital city. Secretly, though, Ryan was also put in charge of a secret research facility on Kamino, and a secret black operations unit comprised of Dark Troopers and Shadow Troopers were transferred into his garrison. Being in command of the Kuat garrison was easy enough, and so was commanding the Kamino facility, Ryan felt like he had it made at the moment. But then, what he found inside the labs stunned and horrified him. In the labs, he found the bodies of former soldiers frozen for study. Other than those labs, the research going on at the facilities were what you would expect, weapons, armor, reverse-engineering, designs. Ryan took great pride in one area of study though. It was called Project: Resurrection, where Clone War era ships and materials were reconstructed to be made better than current items. Including these were Mk. I clone trooper armor, Dc-15s, and 25 ships, made up of 10 Venator-class Destroyers, 10 Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, and 5 Acclamator Mk. I Assault ships. Ryan's time commanding the facility and garrison was very helpful to him mentally, including career wise. His original garrison from when he was a Colonel became his elite guard aboard an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer named the I.C.S. Phoenix. The acting commander of the new garrison before he arrived was an upstart girl named Kayla Johansen, who he became very good friends with. And the thing Ryan liked most of all about his commands was that he didn't have to report anything to the Emperor until the project was finished. That meant no progress reports, no timetable, and no interference from the outside. Desertion The perfection Ryan lived in at the moment was short-lived. The Emperor, unpleased with the rest of his Empire, began to task Ryan and his people with many impossible orders. Palpatine began this with ordering Ryan's forces to slaughter multiple large towns thought to be aiding the Alliance. Torn between the fear of rejecting his orders and losing the respect and friendship of his soldiers, Ryan ordered his Dark Trooper droids to do the executions, while he told his men that he got someone else to do it. The next order was for Ryan to design new weapons for the entire Empire's armed forces in a month. Ryan didn't hate this task, but it felt impossible. The final straw was when he ordered Ryan to personally unfreeze the frozen soldiers and, if alive, kill them. After pleeing with him for hours, the Emperor finally told him to do it or die. Ryan cut the transmission and immediately sent a transmission to Kuat, ordering Kayla to pack everything onto the ships and come to Kamino. Following the order, the garrison was completely stripped and the troops, walkers, and weapons were loaded onto the I.C.S. Phoenix and the other 5 Star Destroyers. Before Imperial High Command could warn the Kuat security forces, the 6 ships were already at Kamino. When the ships arrived, 10 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 10 Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, and 5 Acclamator-class Assault ships waited in space for them. The fleet arrived just as Ryan was putting the last of the science equipment in a Tabder-class transport. When full with schematics, cloning equipment, scientists, and other items, the ship met up with the rest of the fleet. As the 32 ship armada was about to jump into deep space, a fleet of 20 Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace. Before either fleet could open fire, Ryan's fleet jumped into the abyss, leaving no ties to the Empire. Once fully out of Imperial space, Ryan gathered the fleet and decided to clear his ranks. In a fleet wide message, he said that any soldier, scientist, or shipman could return to the Empire. With less than one-hundred people choosing to go, they were loaded onto 4 shuttles and and sent them back. With only loyal troops at his command now, Ryan and his army were no longer tied to the Empire in anyway. Ryan now had only one question, and that was where to go now. He remembered a report he read on the Anti-Hellcat Armada, so Ryan decided that going on a lonewolf campaign could be useful. His 2nd in command, Kayla, talked him out of it. Deciding that there was only one other way he could effectively fight the Empire, Ferran suggested going to Earth, the capital of Hellcat Squadron and the Coalition. Although not thrilled that they were joining their former enemies, the rest of the troops and crew agreed it was the only way to completely dismantle the Empire. The fleet of 32 set a course to Earth and jumped into hyperspace, leaving nothing behind related to their work. When they exited hyperspace, they were immediately met by Coalition forces, to which Ryan sent one message to them, "Do not engage us." The Coalition ships, not answering, were about to fire on the fleet. They were suddenly stopped by an order coming from the Hellcat Squadron psychic, Adriana Llehctim, on board the HCS Horoscope, ordering them to stand down. Ryan then took a shuttle to the Coalition planet. Over the next few years, Ryan served as the commander of the Phantom Legion. He restarted Project: Resurrection as a Hellcat Squadran project to improve their combat effectiveness. During the project, his Legion gained many ex-Federation, Klingon, and Xindi ships to add to their growing army. Before the beginning of the Consortium War, the Legion was constantly creating more weapons, walkers, and ships. Although it's unknown where Ryan gets the money and materials to build these weapons, nobody seems to care much. In 2016, Ryan also struck a deal with cloners on Kamino, getting new clones to be trained into the military. Personality, Traits, and Abilities '''"I regret many things. Looking for a fight is ''not one of them." Ryan is a well built soldier, around 6'4" and 210 lbs., with short black hair and hazel eyes. He doesn't talk a lot, only speaking up when he deems appropriate, and cares a lot about his soldiers. Ryan is described by other Imperials as just another cold-hearted Mandalorian, but smart. To his friends and troops, though, he is described as a quiet, ingenious individual who does what it takes to get the job done, except on the expense of his troops. His original garrison admits, he was a cold person when they first met him, but after the introduction of the new garrison, he began to soften up a little. Many believe this is because of his new 2nd-in-command, Kayla, saying that she "relieves his stress". She denies this, saying they are just friends, and he says he has no time for things like that. Like his friend, Kal Skitara, Ryan carries a three-sided knife with him on many missions. Also like his mentor, he prefers to sleep in chairs, and always keeps his right forearm armor on.That holds his three sided knife, a communicator, and his commando ejectable blade. He also has a knack for making weapons and other military vehicles. After the Consortium War, he began to become a more loving individual, especially after Maximus team's arrival, who he eventually adopted. He even began to show compassion and caring, which he hadn't felt since he was young. He showed it to his 'kids', Lightning, Aleksander, and Kayla the people he regarded as his new family. After the Consortium War, Ryan began secretly training with both Sen Urec and Jerdak to try and master his force abilities which he had never known he had. By the time of the Imperi-verse incident, he was as strong as a Jedi Knight. Also during the Imperi-verse incident, he gained elemental powers over metal. He was able to melt metal into liquid, rip it apart, and create incredibly strong, very thin transparent walls of metal. For his liquid blades, Ryan's forearm armor, if he was wearing any, would be absorbed into his skin, combining with his metal arms. Then, his skin would sweat black, eventually having 2 completely black forearms. The arms would then form into his blades. Equipment and Vehicles "The cost of peace is high, paid for in the lives of the just." On a normal mission before 2030, Ryan carried many weapons into battle, including 2 modified Dc-15s sidearms, a Dc-15a Blaster Rifle, a Dc-17m modifiable blaster with multiple attachments, grenades, explosives, a hatchet, 2 ejectable wrist mounted knives, and a combat knife that can be dropped into his hand from a hatch on the underside of his right armplate. After 2030, however, he ditched most of the heavier weapons and opted for lighter weapons for the most part. He kept his sidearms, as well as his Dc-15a and his knives. However, he retired his modifiable rifle, as well as his hatchet and most of his old explosives, replacing them with lighter, gauntlet mounted rockets. These were also complemented by both a newly built lightsaber, as well as his new metal prosthetic arms, which he had learned to mold into various shapes. Relationships with other Characters "Old men declare war, but it is the youth that must fight and die." Claire Farron-Ferran : 'When she first arrived at Kaven Base, Ryan didn't really care much about her. However, over the next few days and a few conversations, Ryan started to feel for her, and eventually earning her trust. He began to make her feel welcome, and said that if she ever needed anything, he could help. By the Battle of Pulse and the start of the Consortium War, Ryan felt greatly for Lightning, but did not show it to the others. When he became secretly involved with Leandra, he felt terrible for betraying Claire. However, he knew he still cared for her, and sought to keep both relationships in working order. 'Zack Sigurdson: Ryan hated how sarcastic Zack can be, but he does enjoy the occasional conversation in Mando'a. Ryan sometimes helps him with interrogations, and believes that IceBite was wrong to keep him on a leash. Over the years, however, the two became close friends up until Zack's death. Leandra Sigurdson: When she joined Hellcat Squadran, Ryan instantly took a liking to her, treating her like a younger sister. When ever they spar, Ryan usually beats her, much to her disliking. Ryan knew that she used to like him, but kept that to himself. After he was married, he became highly protective of her, treating her like he would Julian or Lexus. This changed in the late 2200's, when the pair became romantically involved. He fell for her quickly, and she became like a wife to him. Leliana Sigurdson: Since she was a child, Ryan has cared for Leliana a lot. This caused some problems later on, as some saw it as him favoring her over Morrigan. When Leliana learned her true nature, Ryan happily became her father figure, caring for her as much as he would any of his other children. Morrigan Sigurdson: While Morrigan didn't know her true nature, Ryan did all he could for her without drawing unusual attention to himself. However, when she found out that he was her father and distanced herself, he respected her decision and made no attempts to reconcile with her unless she made the first move. Gallery Armor and Clothing Ferran's Armor.jpg|Ryan in his combat armor Ferran mando.jpeg|Ryan in his original Mandalorian Armor Ryan Ferran's Mandalorian Armor 2.jpg|Ryan's Mandalorian armor, 2379 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:HS Command Personel